


热潮

by woshiaoao



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *是互攻!!!
Kudos: 2





	热潮

-

“你吃草莓吗？”朴正洙捧了个碗到卧室门口问他，金希澈还在被子里，脸都看不见，嘟嘟囔囔传出来一声“不吃”。朴正洙权当他还在生气，说那我去给你做三明治当早餐啦，“你要加西红柿吗？”

“随便。”金起伏先生压根没听清他在说些什么。

腰疼主要是。金希澈半是愤怒半是委屈地记起来昨天晚上，他被摁着趴在床上从后面操进去，从头到尾就没换过姿势。朴正洙哑着嗓子从他尾椎骨亲到耳垂边上，舔他粉红的后颈的皮肤哄他说你也舒服的对不对？

他回答了什么来着？还是说根本什么也说不出来了——可是就算再怎么满再怎么深再怎么舒服给你摁着就那么撞一晚上也得散架呀!

肩膀也酸。金希澈滚了好几圈都没找到一个能够彻底放松下来的姿势，“我要回家了!”他在被子里头大喊。

他不过搬过来到朴正洙家里住了半个月不到，这之中还有不少忙起来的时候他们连面都见不着，可是已经足够他通过声音来判断人在做些什么了。比如现在朴正洙从冰箱里拿了面包出来，打开了炉灶，洗了西红柿和生菜——他猜的，没准还有一根青瓜，昨晚看到冰箱里放着，估计是刚买的。

这人干嘛不关卧室门。金希澈拖着酸疼的身体爬起来去“bang”地把门踢上，又重重地倒回被子里。

“怎么啦？”终于听到他关门的声音，朴正洙过来探一个脑袋问他，这人笑起来总是那么温柔，他想着要进入人的生活，打破这家伙平时也紧绷的面具来着，结果一点用处也没有。

金希澈泄气:“没什么。”他掀开被子坐起来，走过去亲了人的脸颊一下，“我就是想问你今天上午有事吗？”

“没事啊，我准备去超市买点菜给你做午饭来着。”朴正洙说，“给你热了牛奶。既然你不想吃钙片的话，反正老了以后不能那么快骨质疏松。”

他搂住朴正洙的腰，眯眯眼睛对人笑:“我知道啦，我会长长久久地陪着你的。你整天都在担心什么呢？”

担心你不好好吃饭，担心你太辛苦，还担心你会痛，更担心你痛了却谁也不告诉。总之担心是一个没有止境的无底洞，朴正洙望着他，眉头蹙起来。

“整天皱眉会长好多皱纹的你知道吗？”金希澈捏捏他的眉心，“到时候敷再多面膜都没用啦!你就变糟老头子啦!”

“切!”朴正洙被他逗笑，“反正我们总要有一天一起变成糟老头子的。”

同居的要求是朴正洙提的。在某一次吃饭的时候，忧心忡忡地对他说你起码得晒晒太阳，“不然老了以后会骨质疏松的。你是不是还没开始吃钙片？”废话么这不？他饭能准时吃都是奇迹了。

金希澈觉得没这个必要来着。

第一他自己住得也习惯了，虽然朴正洙的卫生习惯比起他来有过之而无不及，但总有些细节上是有出入的，比如到底应不应该穿拖鞋进浴室。开始住进来之后他揪住这个问题准备跟人大吵特吵，结果总是被朴正洙那若有似无的态度给蒙过去了。

那你是不是根本没想过跟我一直活到老了以后？朴正洙一双眼睛凶光大盛，你是不是——哎呀好啦？不就是住到你家里嘛？金希澈咬咬牙，“有什么大不了的!”

开始都是要鸡飞蛋打的，就算他们俩消停了，起伏和心空也不会罢休的。至于希范嘛……它不论在哪都会是全家最沉稳的那个。

关于谁能够在朴正洙的手工地毯花上面留下脚印，目前为止这个特权都还是属于心空的。金希澈曾强烈提出过异议:“你至少应该学会爱屋及乌!”他抱着金起伏对偏心的空儿爸爸表示抗议。被驳回。

当然偶尔也有那么一些不鸡飞蛋打的时刻。比方说在金希澈看电视的时候突然往他嘴里塞一勺酸奶什么的，多半不是草莓味的就是黄桃味的，里面估计还有果粒，十足的小孩儿口味。他一脸懵逼地转头看向朴正洙时，他的爱人只会无辜地耸耸肩说太多了我吃不完，金希澈:“那你干嘛非要买家庭装的，这么大一罐!”

“别买这么多牛奶好不好？”金希澈刚吃完早餐就被抓来一起逛超市了，他本来还想着趁人不在家玩两把游戏来着。到了超市他的主要任务突然变成阻止朴正洙买过多的打折优惠商品。

而他的爱人，他的队长，大九天的他的哥哥，此时正在兴致勃勃地玩转盘抽奖，并为自己赢得的一包抽纸感到十分骄傲。

“我们是不是得约会一次？最正式的那种，穿得漂漂亮亮去随便哪个咖啡厅吃着蛋糕聊天，然后去吃晚饭，我给你买个领带你给我买双袜子，结束以后再去喝一杯。喝完酒回家里一起泡澡。难道不应该这样吗？”金希澈拉着朴正洙的胳膊在人耳边念念叨叨，“所以我们为什么要来超市大抢购啊？”

可是不管怎么样，不管是去超市还是去喝酒，最后的最后都是吻在一起滚进被子里。他们贴着嘴唇亲昵地笑起来，朴正洙故意委屈地瞪他一眼:“好不容易休息结果白给你做了一天的饭。所以出点力气吧希澈……让哥哥舒服一下。”

他总是没有那么着急的，奉行着要饱餐一顿就得把每个细节都做到位的准则。肩膀和腰比起早上刚起床那会儿确实也没那么酸疼了，可金希澈还是选了个相对来说比较舒服的姿势，是面对面的，足够让他把朴正洙每个从极力控制到失控的表情变化都看得一清二楚。

金希澈答应着，拍了一下人的肩膀让他往上躺一点，然后用更具有情色意味的手法摸到他前胸、腹肌，还有已经硬起来的器官。

朴正洙整个人给他摸得缩成一团，腿被分开张在两边。金希澈撑着身体把他笼罩起来，亲一亲他的肩膀和胸口，翘起来的湿漉漉的伞部在他的腹部和腿心不紧不慢地戳着。已经被手指搅得湿淋淋的后穴又被揉得更湿了，撑开一点，朴正洙的呼吸稍微有些乱了，刘海被撩上去，嘴唇艳丽地半张着，在喘气。

指甲盖的边缘蹭到腺体就足够让人的小腿猛地蜷起来，夹在金希澈腰侧，明明还没进去呢就已经给勾得眼睛湿亮，身体的深处泛出细碎的痒意。被人用性器居高临下地挑逗让朴正洙两颊发烫，小腹被体液涂得乱七八糟。

代替手指的更加热也更加狠心的东西重新插进去，朴正洙给自己的唾液噎到了，第一下他就不太行，不清楚到底是叫出声了还是没有。他看着一颗汗从金希澈的眼角滑下来，性感得一塌糊涂——或许他真的叫了。

“你喜欢吗？”金希澈在他耳边呢喃，似乎不打算让他回答。而他正颤着腿忍耐酥麻的射精冲动，被撞出一点呜咽的声音。

这就有点舒服得过分了。朴正洙觉得眼泪要流出来，不受控制地，好像是从他身体里被榨取出来的一样。

他的下唇被他自己咬出牙印，金希澈用嘴唇去抿，一边模模糊糊地说:“你可以叫出来。正洙？这里是你家……我在你家里啊。”

于是他的眼泪真的流出来了——他们都完整地、好好地被装在同一个家里。这是多么值得庆幸的事情。

“我喜欢……”朴正洙轻轻地咬身后在冲撞的东西，又仰起脸去吻他，“也喜欢你。”


End file.
